Babies Sam and Dean and a Brotherly Past
by animefan021513
Summary: So...what happens when Sam and Dean ask for Cas' help on a hunt but on the same hunt they turn into babies. Also what does Cas learn about Gabriel and himself as they take care of the helpless winchesters? Read and find out! and please review :)


"Alright, so the witch we're looking for has the power to alter a person's physical form? What the Hell does that mean?" Dean looked at Sam, slightly confused, and hoping he would have an answer.

"Um, well...She can either make someone young, very old or vise versa. Apparently she's been doing it to teach high schoolers a lesson about mocking the elderly." Sam replied with a 'yup that's what we're dealing with' look. "You might want to see if Cas can help us with this one."

"Again, why do I have to make the call!?"

"Because you're his favorite. He always answers you. The two of you are best friends...you know what here, I'll prove it. Castiel, we need your help with a witch, can you please give us a hand?" they waited for about five minutes and there was noone.

"I'll prove to you that he won't come when either of us call...the reason he didn't answer is probably because he's busy. Watch...Cas...?"

Large wings were suddenly heard and there was curious castiel standing directly behind dean. "Hello Dean. What is it that you need?"

"First off...why couldn't you answer when Sam called?"

"We still share a profound bond dean...I hear you louder than I hear Sam. What is it you called me for?"

"Well then..." Dean started, taken back by Cas' matter-of-factly explanation. "...There is a witch turning young people old and old people young...we need help Ganking the bitch and Sam says we need your help."

"But you don't think that." It wasn't a question, but more of a realization.

"Honestly, No...I know you're busy with your angel stuff, I think we can handle a witch."

"So what happens if she turns you so old you can't move or so young that you're helpless?" He asked in a fit of sudden irritation.

"Whoa there Cas, you went from zero to a hundred real quick what's wrong?" Sam questioned, shocked at how Cas was acting.

"The problem is yes, I've been doing angel stuff as Dean put it, but I've had to rely on you to know if the two of you are okay. It doesn't help that our profound bond makes everyone else quiet. So, who are we after, where are we going, and how do we...Gank...her?"

"Uh...right...Well, her name is Elizabeth Beth she lives about two blocks away from here and we already have the witch killing bullets so its pretty simple."

"If it's simple then why do you need my help?" Cas wondered.

"Because, we need back up if things go south like you asked us about." Dean answered, giving a defeated sigh, knowing his brother was right to call him.

"In that case I will be glad to help."

oOoOoOoOo

Once they were in the house Cas had immediately felt a disturbing presence in another room. "Dean, are we sure this is a witch?" He asked looking at the door to the room that was practically pulling him.

"As far as we know...why?"

"That room over there...It's strong and dangerous." Dean walked over with Sam to the door and they both opened it. They saw someone inside and heard the woman start incanting a spell of some kind so Dean shot her as quickly as he could, but not quick enough, before there was a white cloud of smoke. "Sam? Dean?" He called out and once the white smoke dicapatedhe heard the sounds of infants. "Uh, oh...Gabriel! Brother, I need your help!"

Urgent wings sounded in the room, "What's wrong little bro?"

"Dean and sam they're..."

"Adorable for one, and babies for another..." Gabriel grinned. "They seem to be about the same age this way, I guess the witch acted rashly and made the brothers the same age rather then their respective ages for each other...It could also be a demon possessing a witch...Rare but it happens. Let's get them back to the motel." Gabriel carefully lifted up Sam, who was waving and giggling at something. Shrugging it off Gabriel flew off ahead of him with baby Sam.

Castiel picked up Dean in much the same way. "Come on dean, we'll find a way to fix you." He flew off back to the motel and realized that in their flight Dean had fallen asleep in his arms. "So what are we supposed to do? And what is all this?" Cas asked as he looked at the two cribs and many baby supplies.

"This is how you take care of a baby Cas, you need supplies."

"How would you know about this kind of thing? Don't tell me you..."

Laughing lightly as he played with Sam's toes he replied with a smile, "No, I never mated with a human. I acutally took care of you when you were just a fledgling. It's very similar, minus the wings."

"Why are you playing with Sam's feet?" He asked as he still held a sleeping Dean in his arms.

"Infants require an interaction of some sort, unless they're sleeping, then you just need to let them sleep for maybe three hours."

"That doesn't seem an adequate amount of sleep."

"It is for a baby apparently, because once they're done sleeping its time for food, diaper change, and play. Not necessarily in that order though."

"I dont think Dean is the type to let someone play with his toes...what do I do?"

"First off, you don't know that...remember, he's a baby right now and judging from their sizes and lack of teeth...only a few months old. it won't take much."

"But Dean is asleep...what am I supposed to do now?"

Gabriel got up and carefully placed Sam into the crib with some toys he could teeth on. "Here, let me see him." He said as he heard the now crying Sam in the crib.

Cas, somehow felt reluctant to give Dean to him, but did so anyway. "What are you doing?"

"It's called swaddling and putting a baby down for a nap. He must've found you very comfortable to fall asleep that easily."

Cas looked down at baby Dean's sleeping face and couldn't help the look of awe that crossed his face. "Dean never looks that peaceful."

"That's because little Deany weeny here isn't worried about who he has to save next or anything else that would be on Adult Dean's shoulders." He said as he walked over to Sam and made a warm bottle of formula appear in his hands. He picked up baby Sam and held him in the crook of his arm as he fed him.

"I'm surprised at you brother."

"Hmm...why is that?" He asked as he made sure Sam was taking in the formula okay.

"This doesn't seem like you at all...usually you would be playing tricks or mock the situation."

"Only if the situation calls for it." He laughed lightly. "I used my powers to make all of this appear because it was needed immediately...and this is not a situation to mock. These are well known hunters that are now defenseless. Their enemies would have a field day if they knew."

Once Sam was done eating Cas noticed that Gabriel was placing a piece of cloth over his shoulder. "What's that for?"

"You'll see in a few seconds." He said with a hint of disgust as he patted Sam's back.

A few seconds was all it took before Cas heard and saw Sam spit something out on the cloth. "Is he okay?" He asked as he looked at Dean wondering if it would happen to him too.

"Dean will do the same thing Cas, it's called spit up, don't worry. Babies often do it when you burp them like I did for Sam just now." Gabriel noticed that Sam was beginning to fall asleep in his arms so he stood up and remembered a song that was playing on their radio recently and noticed they were singing it too. So, He began softly humming 'Carry On My Wayward Son' and soon after being swaddled he fell asleep.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure little brother. What is it?" Gabriel answered as he sat back down on the bed.

"You said you took care of me as a fledging like Dean and Sam are now...but I had wings of course...what was I like."

Gabriel softly chuckled, careful not to wake Dean or Sam from their peaceful snoring. "You were Hell."

"How can I...oh you mean to say I was difficult."

"Exactly, you didn't want to be with any of the other angels. Originally you were supposed to go where all the other fledgings went, but father noticed that you would cry and be dificult to the other angels, so he asked for me to meet you. I had only seen older fledglings...you know, ones that were no longer children but were still considered fledglings and required training. So, father called me to meet you and there you were as he held you in the crook of his arms."

"What did father say to you?"

"Nothing at first. He motioned for me to come towards you and so I did. You had midnight blue, almost black wings which I thought was very different from the normal white your brother and sisters had but I didn't question it. Your wings were bigger than a normal fledgling's and they wrapped all the way around you. So I asked...

'You called for me to meet a fledgling father?'

'Yes I did. Gabriel, I would like for you to meet our newest fledgling, Castiel. He doesn't like any of the other angels so I was hoping you might help raise him to be a good, loving, and obediant angel. Rather than the rebellious, stubborn, and difficult fledgling he is now.'

'How is it that an angel is born like this?' "I let my right wing hover beneath you as I took you from father without thinking."

'Because I wanted him to be.'

"Father said that?" Castiel asked in a surprise tone.

"Yup and I asked him why he would do that and he said..."

'Because I have set him on a brilliant, yet difficult path and he will need all the help he can get. Will you help raise him?'

"I looked at you and you had opened your eyes, and damn were they blue. You had noticed my left wing and you started giggling. Then father said..."

'That's the first time anyone has heard him laugh or seen him smile.'

"I still take pride in that by the way. Anyway, I took care of you for as long as I could, until you were sent off for training and even then I still cared for you. However, when you were like this..." He pointed at baby Sam and Dean. "You were still difficult and despite everything, you were still stubborn about little things like about what NOT to play with, like my wings...you would yank on them...HARD. One day a few of the other angels noticed how you acted around me and they found it peculiar. Then when I tried to introduce you to other fledglings you would hide behind me by flying behind my wings and your wings were quite the site to everyone once they were spread wide. Not to mention you somehow learned how to fly centuries before most fledglings."

"I'm sorry I caused you and the others so much trouble as a fledgling."

"You weren't trouble." Gabriel said with a hint of hurt in his voice. "In all my years as an angel, you were the best thing that had ever happened in my long life...that is until they turned you into just another soldier...it broke my heart...but every now and then you would still smile at me and we would still play and hang out, so I couldn't stay mad at you."

"So what caused you to fight Dean and Sam as much as you do or well, did...?"

"I think it may have been jealousy."

"Of Sam and Dean?"

"Nope, just Dean-o. When you pulled him out of hell, he acted somewhat in the same way you acted towards everyone else when you were small...but eventually the two of you became close friends...and now the two of you are like brothers."

Castiel was about to say something when he heard Dean stirring, and eventually wake up. "You put your wing underneath me?"

"Yes." He answered smiling as he understood where Cas was going with this.

Castiel carefully undid the wrapping around dean and slowly picked up dean as he slid his wing underneath him. Dean looked up and began to wave and giggle at something behind Castiel. "Um, Gabriel..."

"What is it?" He asked as he stood when he heard the concern in his brother's voice.

"I think he can see my left wing."

"Sam was doing that too...try carefully bringing up the tips of your wing to his face and just keep it there." Cas did as he was told and was rewarded with baby Dean petting his wings. "Well, I guess that answers that, the question now is why they can and when this spell wears off, if they can still see our wings."

Castiel was about to say something, but was quickly interrupted by a sharp pain in his wing and pulled away from dean almost dropping him, if it hadn't been for Gabriel using his wings to catch dean. "Is Dean okay? I didn't mean to harm him, its just that I'm not used to the sensation of my wings being touched, is he okay?" Cas grew into a panic as he noticed a now very upset baby Dean.

"Calm down, its only because you startled him, and probably because I'm holding him. He may want you to hold him and play with him some more."

Cas looked at him confused as he raked at the bunched up feathers. "Why? I almost dropped him...it could've been fatal..."

"Because he trusts you that much I suppose. Here, Im going to change his diaper, you go ahead and fix your wing."

"Um...do you really have to? can't you just use your powers to change him?"

"Yes, I suppose I can. The look on your face was priceless though."

"I dont find that funny."

"Whatever..." with a slight wave of his hand there was a thud in the trash can and a clean baby Dean. "Do you want to try feeding him?"

With a slight flap of his wings once he was done grooming them he actually smiled at Gabriel for the first time in many centuries. "Yes, I would like that, and thank you for telling me about how you took care of me." He took the bottle that appeared in Gabriel's hand and fed dean just as Gabriel had fed Sam. "May I ask you something else?"

"What is it?" Gabriel replied as he watched his brother feed a very content baby Dean.

"Angels aren't supsupposed to show emotion, so how is it that I showed joy and fear as well as you showing irritation, happiness, and heartbreak?"

"Because father made it that way. He explained to me later that he wanted me to experiance what being a guardian would be like, such as a parent or human older brother and he wanted you to be the most unique angel, second only to the archangels. It made me happy that the winchesters, Dean in particular, had returned the emotion you once held, but it also made me sad because of the roles I know they will eventually have to play."

"If I know them like I think I do Garbriel, I'm sure they will find another way. They seem to be extremely capable of taking other, more difficult routes."

"You're probably right."

"So, uh...he's finished what do I do now?"

"Now, you burp him like I did with little Sammy over there."

Cas grabbed a separate cloth from the one Gabriel used and placed it over his shoulders, tucking his wings in tightly, so that they wouldn't get dirty, and he did exactly as Gabriel had done, but with faster results. "Good job Dean." Fell out of his mouth, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Now, you can play with him or place him on his tummy to crawl around."

Looking at Dean's smile as his eyes were clearly looking at the wings again, he brought forth his right wing and lightly brushed agaisnt his face, causing Dean to go into a fit of giggles that in turn caused Cas to smile brightly.

Gabriel looked at his brother through the vessel and saw that he was glowing brighter than ever with very same emotions the Cas held for him when he was just a fledgling. "Yup, definitely jelousy." He muttered, knowing Castiel was too lost in making Dean laugh.

"May I ask another question?"

"You certainly have a lot of questions little bro, but shoot...ask your question."

"The only angels to have colored wings are the archangels, so why are mine colored?"

"After this long, you haven't figured that out?"

"No, should I have?"

"Brother..." He gave Cas a heartfelt look. "Who do you know of that have been sent to Hell to pull someone from perdition?"

"Archangels and a few of the strongest generals who can pick two of their strongest soldiers each. In order it would be archangel, generals, soldiers."

"And where were you?"

"I was...at...the...front of the lines." Realization dawned on him as he looked at his wings and then at his brother's wings. He took in the information and remembered how even though some angels have begun to show emotion and fall, they still had white wings. "I'm an archangel!?!?!?" He tried to not shout as he noticed Dean was beginning to get tired again.

"Yes and no. Dad wanted to keep it from you and the other angels. He didn't want you to be like the other angels or even the other archangels except for me. You are half archangel, half normal angel. He hid all of your archangel grace in your wings, if you ever wanted to, you could access it. Honestly I didn't know how you've gone this long wothout noticing, but that was Dad's plan after all. It's why your wings were much larger, colored, and it's what caused you to be able to fly at such a young age, and at the same speed as me. Now, if you put Dean back down for a nap the spell should be ending soon, I used my grace to counteract her spell. place Dean in the bed and I'll get Sam.

Once they placed both boys in separate beds they watched as they glowed just befofe transforming into their adult selves, flannel and all.

Dean jolted up first and looked at Cas with curiosity and confusion. "W-what happened, one minute the bullet leaves my gun to shoot the witch and the next I'm dreaming about being a baby and you and Gabriel are having to take care of me and Sammy...I also dreampt of...Cas...what happened?" He asked thoroughly confused as he surveyed the room that still held baby supplies.

"It wasn't a dream Dean-o."

"Oh my head..." Sam groaned as he woke up. "I had the strangest dream..."

"Apparently it wasnt a dream sammy. At least that's what Gabriel says. Cas, is he telling the truth?"

With a simple nod, Cas answered, "Yes Dean. I also learned many more things about my brother and myself. apparently when I was a fledgling I showed emotions unbecoming of any angel and father sent Gabriel to raise me, giving us both small bits of humanity...that's not all...I'm an archangel too...well, half of one."

"You're...talking more than usual, and your tone is different...you seem happy, like actually happy."

"That's because I am." He said happily letting his wings relax out of his back. He shook them happily at remembering all the information when he sudde ly noticed Dean's stares. "Dean, is something wrong?"

"Your wings...they're real, not shadows, but actually here."

"So are Gabriel's..." Sam said as he pointed at Gabriel who then immediately looked shocked.

"The two of you shouldn't be able to still see our wings. As babies, sure, that's your innocence seeing and being able to grasp our physical grace...but the only thing that would be able to cause that is..." He looked at Castiel and then back at the Fully grown men. "...An Archangel's blessing...Oh My Dad...both of our graces bonded with your souls. Looks like the four of us are all brothers now, and the two of them are blessed humans."

"I think we can all handle that just fine. Right, brother?"

"Right." Gabriel answered seeing Cas' true self shine brighter than the sun itself.

"Um...Cas...thank you for helping us out and all, just please don't tell anyone else about what happened."

"No problem Dean." Cas smiled.

"You either Gabriel." Sam glared at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it Sammy...truly, I wouldn't."


End file.
